The cabbit, the carrot
by Hakuya
Summary: A story about Ryo-ohki's point of view on life! There's no one to understand her...


The Unsightly Cabbit  
  
  
  
The sun was rising to the song of the birds on this beautiful day. I awoke to the snoring of a little girl with her arm around my neck. I wiggled lose from her grip and hopped off the softened bed to the ground which was only a couple of feet to get a gasp of air. I stretched my long and rather furry body and gummed my two long cupped ears. I looked to the side of me and jumped at the sight of a hideous monster in the clear, very tall box, what was it? It followed my every movement. When I go left, it goes left, I jump up, and it jumped. I looked closer, I creped across the slick wooden floor to this monster. Huh, is must be me, it has to be me. When the blue haired child looked into it, she did not scream, so yes it must me be.  
  
After discovering this new me, living in the tall thin box, I phased through the door to the open hallway. I stopped in front of the door to look both ways for any body stupid enough to trample all over me. Great I saw no one, I took a hop and was rudely shoved a side by the yellowed haired girl. She stepped on me and took a dove down the stares landing on her face. What a clumsy girl… I thought to my self as I jumped down the stares landing next to the one they called Aeka. " MERW!" hello I said to her while she was watching the moving box.  
  
"Oh! NO! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AT ALL! She has no sense of direction in life…oh Ryo-ohki be a pal and get some tea for me…" she pushed me away as she sat glued to the giant box. What she joking? I couldn't get anything bigger then a teapot worth beans. Oh well, I will just go to the kitchen for a snack; it's too early in the day to be listening to Aeka whine. Well at least Tenchi was here; he knew every word I said, what a guy.  
  
"Mew MERW!!!" Hi Tenchi! Give me come of those carrots will you? He would know what I said, no problem.  
  
"Hi Ryo-ohki, would you like some water? Here you go." He gave me water? He must have misunderstood me, ha.  
  
"MEW!" No, no, I would like some carrots! Wait, he's moving closer to the carrots! Bingo! He knows me better then I do.  
  
"Oh you want more water huh? Must be thirsty." He gave me more water! What's with his ears today?  
  
"MEOW!!! MEW!!" NO, NO! C-a-r-r-o-t-s! CARROTS!!!  
  
"Oh my gosh I am going to be late for school! Bye everyone!" He ran out of the kitchen nearly crushing my bones to his gigantic feet.  
  
URG! Dense irritating giant boy! Oh well no madder, I will get to the bottom of this…but first, a nap. I hopped to the living room where there was no one in sight. I curled up on a warm pillow and began to drift away into happy land.  
  
I was peacefully dreaming away, dreaming of carrots. Let's see, 1 little 2 little 3 little carrots, 4 little 5 little 6 little carrots, 7 little 8- what the heck? I awoke from my dream to see everybody hanging all over Tenchi when he came through the door. That poor guy, he doesn't need exercise after swimming through all the women to get to his room. But of coarse they would follow him, into his room. They must be drinking too much tea, why would they grab him and pull him apart? Humans are so strange. Well back to my, peaceful nap, or maybe not. The blue haired one grabbed me and ran out side, what now? I was having a perfect dream.  
  
"Come on Ryo-ohki! Lets have a tea party, but first we need to get you all dressed up for the big party." In a flash I was in a dolls dress and wearing a strange hat tied to the bottom of my neck. And what was that smell? This smell was coming from the dirty water she was expecting me to drink? Forget it. I ripped off the cloths and ran back inside to Ryoko, she knows me. I am hers.  
  
"MEW, MEW, MEW!!!" Help! Help! No one will let me sleep, and I want a carrot and- … well that's Ryoko, sleeping twenty-four seven…sigh, look what I have to deal with…  
  
I phased through the door once again from Ryoko's room to the hallway, once again. I looked down the stairs to see Sasami franticly searching for me with a bandana in her hand. What was I going to do? She was pretty fast, and I had no time to hide. The only place that was perfect to hide was Washu's lab. I walked down the stairs and slipped by Sasami and ran right into the closet door, which Washu possessed to be her lab.  
  
As I peered in the door I saw large, moving things that seemed to talk on their own. I hopped over to Washu and obviously didn't see me. "MEW, MEW!!!" hide me Washu! And give me a carrot! Please? Did she see me? No! Of coarse not! Why bother? There's no place for a little thing like me. I walked over to the door to exit but before I could, a large rolling thing came right for me. I could not get out of the way! It followed me everywhere! I ran deeper into Washu's laboratory through the many hallways, trap doors, and weird bright boxes. But still it followed me; I had to get out of there. I found the door and was right out just in time. Can't I get a carrot in this house? I collapsed onto the floor as Tenchi passed by me with a load of carrots. "Mew…mew…" must get carrots, no strength… he passed me looking down at the floor. Surely he wasn't looking at me, I was not to be seen by anyone around here. He kneeled down, and gave me what I have always wanted…a carrot…  
  
"You could have just asked for one Ryo-ohki!" he walked off into the kitchen as I laid across the hallway. What do I have to do to get a little carrot here and there? Gosh… 


End file.
